


Danger

by ExpertNewbs



Series: Ghosts of Pre-War and Post-War Trauma [10]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, I should really get back to my LiS fic, The Institute (Fallout, the Railroad (Fallout)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6556861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpertNewbs/pseuds/ExpertNewbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stevie has to go to the Institute and drop off weapons, Piper isn't happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home

Piper always worried for Stevie. Even before they became more intimate. This was just crossing the line.

"Hey Pipes, stop brooding." The Vault dweller sighed. "All I'm doing is dropping off some weapons for rebel synths. I'll be in and out in a few minutes. It'll be fine."

Piper desperately wanted to believe that. There were just too many things that could go wrong. A guard could spot her. She could be searched and not even Kellogg would have carried that many weapons with him. The Institute could just decided to kill her for fun.

"Blue... I just don't like it. Too many things could go wrong." 

The other woman smiled wearily. "C'mon Piper. You know me, I've got like 20 stimpacks on me anyway. I can get away easily. Assuming they don't shoot out the Courser chip, which would be ridiculously hard."

"But not impossible."

Stevie sighed and rolled her eyes. Getting up from the backpack she was packing, she walked over to Piper. She carefully wrapped her around around the slightly shorter woman's waist, making sure she wouldn't get swatted away.

"It's on the verge. I'm not happy with my decision of staying with the Institute, but the Railroad needs me there. I wish you could come with me, I really do. Someone needs to keep me safe." A lazy grin settled on Stevie's face.

Piper looked like she ws trying to resist that infectious facial expression. She was failing miserably. "If you get hurt or die Blue... I don't know what I'm gonna do. You've literally became my world."

"Besides Nuka Cola, sweet rolls, and bubblegum. And Nat. Can't forget Nat. Oh and Publick Occurrences. Diamond City, your home." 

Piper frowned. Stevie had a horrible habit of putting herself down. She didn't even think it was a conscious effort. Just the combined effort of the wasteland, Nate dying, and all of the dead ends they hit before they found Shawn had taken their toll. It was sad sometimes, to see the Sole Survivor of Vault 111 acting as if she wasn't as amazing as she really is. 

"None of that, maybe besides Nat, would be near as good without you. Blue, Stevie, your my junk food buddy and my old home's saving grace."

"Old home?"

"You're my home now, you know that."

Stevie blushed and squeezed Piper's waist tighter. The journalist realized that sometimes the Vault Dweller just needed to be reminded of that. It was easy to forget what the woman holding onto her went through and all the love she lost. 

Nuzzling into her partner's neck Blue whispered, "yeah... You're mine too."


	2. Flashbacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter titles here will probably get reused as short story names because I really want to keep using one work titles for this character

Stevie walked through the Institute with fake ease. She was more nervous than she let on to Piper about dropping off weapons to renegades. If she got caught the consequences would be dire. She still tried to convince herself that it would be worth it though, to help all those people (because they are people at the end of the day) get their freedom. At least, thats what she told herself.

"Ma'am," a synth monotoned, "Father wishes to see you."

"Tell Father that I'm only stopping by to make sure the machines I fixed are working."

"And when he asks why you aren't staying?"

"I have obligations with the Minutemen as well as personal obligations that need fulfilled."

The synth nodded before stalking curtly off. Stevie tried not to think about what she would have to tell Shawn when he asked what her personal obligations are and why they are more important than the Institute. 

Quickly she walked to the drop off and dumped the pipe pistols and rifles, 10mm. pistols, grenades, and machetes in the footlocker. She was tempted to teleport out of there right at that moment but refrained, wondering if they could see where she teleported from since she was using their courser chip. 

After returning from the drop site Stevie sighed and sat down heavily on one of the benches that laid in the middle of the main atrium. She tried not to pay much attention to the fact this place reminded her a helluva a lot like a Vault. The air conditioning reminded her of cryo. How it didn't bother Shawn she would never know. 

Just get out of there, she told herself, before a flashback starts. So she did. She got the hell outta there as fast as she could.


	3. Complete

Piper was worried. Dropping off weapons should only take ten minutes. Not a hour. She couldn't stop herself from thinking about all of the things that could go wrong. They could've caught her, captured or killed her. They could've decided to use her as a punching bag. She knew a guy that happened to before. It wasn't pleasant. 

All joking aside, Piper really loved Stevie. Love was a rare commodity in the Commonwealth. Most of the time you have you're family and that's about it. It wasn't common to have friends, let alone lovers. It took a lot of trust between those two people for something like a romance to actually form between two people.

Piper wanted to think that she and Stevie had that. She knew she trusted the Sole Survivor with her life and, judging by the fact that they were in this position, Stevie trusted the journalist with her life too. There were things the women trusted each other with that are more important than their lives too. Things like secrets, pasts, and family members. Things that could hurt others.

Things like depression. Why there are scars where they are on one or the other's bodies. Why the gleam leaves an eye or why enthusiasm is lost. They trusted each other with each other. That was something most couples, most people couldn't say. 

Piper needed Stevie to be okay. Logic dictated that she probably was, but goddamnit logic was Stevie's thing and not Piper's. Piper was all for creativity; all for creating. That's why she started writing when she was younger, what happened to her dad had just driven her to use that creativity to get the truth across to people. Maybe that's why Piper and Stevie were so good together, their opposites completed each other.

Their flaws were opposites. Piper was loud and pushy, Stevie was quiet and reserved. Piper was good with a pen and Stevie was good with a screwdriver. Stevie's prefered weapons were a rifle and a combat knife while Piper prefered her pistol. Piper had a sister she could hold at night and Stevie had a son who was not a son.

Where one half ends another begins to make one really beautiful whole. One really fucking beautiful whole. A whole Piper was happy to be a part of.

"Piper?"

The journalist spun around and looked at Stevie. The girl's completion was paler than usual but other than that everything was fine. Piper grinned at her before smashing their lips together.

"Stevie?"

"I was going to say something?"

Piper laughed.


End file.
